


Pink is the new Blue!!

by docfraiser



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Musicals, Pink Kryptonite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/docfraiser/pseuds/docfraiser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Summary?? I suck in them. I just watched the Interview with Chyler Leigh and Melissa Benoist from last years Comic Con. And they talked about the pink Kryptonite and a Musical Episode. So I did put those two together and I wrote a Script for it. So this is no normal FF, but a Musical/Supergirl Script.  Oh yes, so I am an Hardcore Kalex Shipper, so no Cat and Kara!!<br/>Supergirl and it's characters doesn't belong to me, but to CW and DC. And also Adi Adler!! I just borrowed the Staff for a little while to have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink is the new Blue!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle, this is my first Script I ever wrote and English isn't my natural language!! But I would love to get feedback from you!!

 

**FADE IN:**

  
**INT. NIGHT: INSIDE A LABORATORY UNDER NATIONAL CITY**

 

 

 

  
**We see a laboratory full of chemicals, certain kryptonitestones in various colors. And one big stone is in the middle**  
**of the room. It is a red kryptonion stone. It is glowing and**  
**beside it stands a man with a lab coat and our new villain,**  
**Musicmeister.**

 

  
**MUSICMEISTER:**

_Is everything ready? I want this_  
_kryptonite out by tonight?_

  
**DR. MORON:**  
_Almost, we did convert your voice_  
_in ultrasonic waves and did treat_  
_the stone with Ultrasound. So when_  
_Supergirl is exposed to this_  
_Kryptonite she will not only turn_  
_evil, but she will follow your_  
_instructions we planted also in the_  
_kryptonite. And this is not only_  
_for Supergirl, but every human_  
_being here in National City. This_  
_is the Bizarro Red Kryptonite. So_  
_you will have your dream come true._  
_The whole City will turn into a_  
_spot of Evil. And on top of it you_  
_have the strongest Woman in the_  
_Universe in charge of your Army_  
_Mu...._

  
**Musicmeister turns around and is glaring at Dr. Moron.**

  
**DR.MORON:**  
**(swalloing audible)**  
_I mean Mr., Mr.!! We just need to_  
_treat it one more time to be shure,_  
_and my men will get it on top of_  
_the highest building in National_  
_City. We did increase the outcome_  
_of the Ultrasonic Waves to 500%. So_  
_it doesn’t matter where Supergirl_  
_is in the City she will be affected_  
_by it._

  
**MUSICMEISTER:**  
_Good, so very soon Supergirl will_  
_be under my influence and I will be_  
_very rich and have the best weapon_  
_against Superman. And also every_  
_human being will bow to my will in_  
**(MORE)**

  
**(CONTINUED)**

 

  
**CONTINUED:**

**2.**

  
**MUSICMEISTER: (cont’d)**  
_National City. We will have an army_  
_of villains, and I am their King!_

  
**evil laughing**

  
**Musicmeister turns around and leaves the building. Dr. Moron**  
**goes to a Stereo station. Just before he turns it on he**  
**get’s a call. He turns around**

  
**TO A TABLE WHERE THE TELEPHONE IS STANDING**

  
**And answers the phone**

  
**DR. MORON:**  
_Yes? You did what? I am on my way._  
_Just let it be the way it is now._  
_Don’t touch anything!!_

 

  
**He is in a hurry, and so he just grabs his key and without**  
**looking up he takes one CD and puts it in this special Stero**  
**and press the "play" button on it. But unfortunately it is**  
**the wrong CD. Since there are ultrasonic waves we don’t hear**  
**what the Music plays, but we see that the red Kryptonite**  
**turns pink. Dr. Moron doesn’t get it, because he is already**  
**out.**

 

  
**CUT TO:**

  
**CLOCK SHOWING TWO HOURS HAVE PAST - STILL IN THE LABORATORY**

 

  
**We see two big man entering the Laboratory. They don’t look**  
**very intelligent, and so they are perfect for the job at**  
**hand. They take the now pink Kryptonite and we see them**  
**coming directly to the camera until the screen turns black.**

 

  
**FADE TO:**

  
** EXT. NIGHT OUTSIDE OF THE LABORATORY IN A DARK STREETCORNER **

  
**The two men come out carrying the pink Kryptonite and in**  
**front of a truck. They push the Kryptonite inside the truck**  
**and closing the doors.**

 

  
**MAN 1:**  
_Do you know what they want to do_  
_with it?_

  
MAN 2:  
_Nope, and I think it is better not_  
_to know. They pay me money for this_  
_job and this is all that counts for_  
_me. Now shove your butt in the_  
**(MORE)**

  
**(CONTINUED)**

  
**CONTINUED:**

**3.**

  
**MAN 2: (cont’d)**  
_truck and let’s go. I wanna go back_  
_home, my Wife is waiting for me._  
_She cooked my favorite meal._

  
**MAN 1:**  
**(shrugs with his shoulders)**  
_Okay, let’s get this over with._

  
**It looks like the pink Kryptonite already shows it’s**  
**effects, because we see how Man 1 makes googling eyes to Man**  
**2.**

 

  
**CUT TO:**

  
**EXT. NIGHT CATCO MEDIA BUILDING - ROOFTOP**

  
**The two man standing on the rooftop - panting and sweating.**

  
**MAN 1:**  
_So where do we hide it now?_

  
**MAN 2:**  
**(slaps Man 2 on his head and**  
**turns around, breathing deep)**  
_Boy, you are as stupid as they say._  
_Did you listen to what Dr. Moron_  
_said? Or where you so busy picking_  
_your nose that you didn’t_  
_understood a word he said. Dr._  
_Moron said we should place it where_  
_ever we want to. And after that he_  
_said we should push this button_  
_beside this stone. This will make_  
_it invisible._

  
**MAN 1:**  
**(takes his finger out of his**  
**nose immediatly with a big**  
**plop when MAN 2 do turn around**  
**and grinning)**  
_Oh okay. Ahem. Then let’s take it_  
_to the middle of this platform._

  
**MAN 2:**  
_Yes, that is right. We do that._  
_Maybe you are useful after all._

  
**The two take the Kryptonite Stone and heave it on the**  
**platform. After that we see how Man 2 push the button.**

 

  
**CUT TO:**

  
4.

  
**THE PINK KRYPTONITE STONE**

  
**we see how the Pink Kryptonite stone turns invisible. The**  
**two men turn toward each other.**

  
**MAN 1:**  
**(almost shy)**  
_So, now that we are finished here._  
_Do you wanna go and grab a beer or_  
_two with me? Or are you still wanna_  
_go home?_

  
**MAN 2:**  
**(looks Man 1 deep in the eyes)**  
_No, I don’t wanna go home anymore._  
_Beer sounds very fine with me._  
_Let’s go._

  
**And we see them turn around toward the steps again. And**  
**suddenly we hear Man 2 speaking.**

  
**MAN 2:**  
_Why do I have the sudden urge to_  
_sing?_

  
**CUT TO:**

  
**THE SUPERGIRL OPENING**

  
**CUT TO:**

  
**EXT DAY - IN THE SKIES OF NATIONAL CITY**

  
**We see Supergirl flying high in the sky. She is in good**  
**spirits. Suddenly we see that the pink Kryptonite seems to**  
**affect her face. It’s like with the red kryptonite. But the**  
**effect will come immediatly because of the strong ultrasonic**  
**waves. Supergirl turns around and is flying on her back,**  
**with her hands crossed behind her head. And than she starts**  
**to sing:**

  
**SUPERGIRL:**  
**(sings to the music of Flying**  
**through the air from Oliver**  
**Onions with new text)**  
_Flying through the air_  
_love to feel the clouds, to bend_  
_and climb_  
_Flying through the Air so free_  
_feel the power of the sun_  
_above_  
_me. Flying_  
_through the Air. sometimes with_  
**(MORE)**

  
**(CONTINUED)**

  
**CONTINUED:**

5.

  
**SUPERGIRL: (cont’d)**  
_sonic speed I am going just_  
_for kicks, for kicks, you’ll see,_  
_that they wish they were me and to_  
_see what I see every_  
_day! Flying_  
_through the Air climbing_  
_through the sky, up up and_  
_high Climbing_  
_feel the stars up here Wish I_  
_could show them to my friends,_  
_below me Wish that_  
_Alex could be here flying through_  
_the sky with me_  
**(looks at her watch and sees**  
**she is late for work Cont.**  
**singing)**  
_Damn, I’m late for work, I need to_  
_go, to go to_  
_my room with no windows at all but_  
_I love it so much ’cause_  
_it’s mine!_

  
**So, Kara turns around and flying superspeed to CatCo Media**  
**to get to work.**

  
**QUICK CUT:**

  
**INT. CAT GRANT’S OFFICE**

  
**we see Cat Grant in her office sitting in her Office chair.**  
**Lucy Lane is sitting on the couch, chatting with Cat. Kara**  
**comes in and seems suprised to see Lucy.**

  
**KARA:**  
**(comes to the couch and gives Lucy**  
**a hug)**  
_Hey Lucy, so nice to see you again._  
_What are you doing here?_

  
**LUCY:**  
_well, Cat did call me. She wouldn’t_  
_tell me what she wanted to talk_  
_about so here I am._

  
**CAT:**  
_Well, it is also nice to see you_  
_Kara. What do you want? Time is_  
_Money and my time is especially_  
_very expensive!_

  
**(CONTINUED)**

  
**CONTINUED:**

**6.**

  
**KARA:**  
_Yes, of course Ms. Grant. David’s_  
_called me and wanted to know what_  
_reporters do you want to have for_  
_the new newscast?_

  
**CAT:**  
**(takes her glasses off, sighing**  
**deeply)**  
_You know, a few weeks ago, I gave_  
_you a promotion because I thought_  
_you were ready to make your own_  
_decision and I could start to work_  
_on much more important matters. But_  
_somehow I begin to wonder if this_  
_decision was wrong. You know how I_  
_became the person I am today?_

  
**The music starts. We hear the first beats from Roar.**

  
**CAT:**  
**(starts to sing to the Song "Roar"**  
**from Kate Perry)**  
_I used to bite my tongue and hold_  
_my breath, I_  
_learned what I need to be the_  
_best, so_  
_I sat quietly, agreed polietly I_  
_was like Kara in the past, they_  
_tried to push me past the breaking_  
_point, but I was_  
_stronger, always much_  
_stronger, They_  
_held me down, but I got up_

  
**INTERCUT TO CAT’S DOOR WHERE JAMES, WINN, AND ALL OTHER**  
**PEOPLE ARE STANDING, AND ALL OF THEM ARE SINGING**

  
**ALL WORKERS:**  
**(singing)**  
_HEY!_

  
**INTERCUT TO CAT AGAIN**

  
**CAT:**  
**(singing)**  
_even Lois Lane couldn’t get past me_

  
**(we see that something**  
**disturbs Cat suddenly. She**  
**shakes her head and than she**  
**is looking with dreamy eyes to**  
**Lucy)**

  
**(CONTINUED)**

  
**CONTINUED:**

**7.**

  
_and now I’m here, in front of_  
_you the most beautiful woman I_  
_bumped into,_

  
**INTERCUT TO KARA**

  
**the camera turns around to Kara who just can’t believe what**  
**she is hearing and lifts her eyebrows.**

  
**INTERCUT TO CAT**

  
**the Camera turns around to Cat who stood up off camera and**  
**turns to Lucy who seems also to be affected by the pink**  
**Kryptonite because she is also looking longingly to Cat.**

  
**CAT:**  
**(standing in front of Lucy and**  
**still singing)**  
_You’re looking good, without a_  
_doubt_

  
**INTERCUT TO CAT’S DOOR AGAIN WHERE JAMES, WINN AND ALL**  
**OTHERS ARE STILL SINGING AND DANCING. EVEN KARA DID TURN TO**  
**THE DOOR AND SHE STILL IS LIKE "WTF"?**

  
**ALL WORKERS:**  
_HEY!_

  
**_INTERCUT TO CAT AGAIN._ **

  
**CAT:**  
**(still singing)**  
_and I would love to ask you out, oh_  
_yes right here, oh yes right_  
_now, ’cause_  
_I got the eye of the tiger, a_  
_fighter, dancing_  
_through the fire no one can_  
_withstand me, and you’re gonna hear_  
_me roar louder, louder than a_  
_lion cause I’m the Queen of all_  
_Media and you’re gonna hear me_  
_roar Oh oh oh oh oh_  
_oh Oh oh oh oh oh_  
_oh Oh oh oh oh oh_  
_oh you’re gonna hear me_  
_roar_

  
**INTERCUT TO LUCY**

  
**LUCY:**  
**(who seems blown away by Cat.**  
**she looks up)**  
**(MORE)**

  
**(CONTINUED)**

  
**CONTINUED:**

8.

  
**LUCY: (cont’d)**  
_Yes I would love to_

  
**CAT:**  
**(grinning and still singing)**  
_Now I’m flying high like_  
_Supergirl which_  
_by the way is also now my_  
_brand, I_  
_went from zero, to my own hero They_  
_held me down, but I got up_

  
**INTERCUT TO THE WORKERS**

  
**ALL WORKERS:**  
**(still dancing and singing on**  
**Cat’s door)**  
HEY

  
**INTERCUT TO CAT AND LUCY**

  
**CAT:**  
**(still singing)**  
_They tried to close my company_  
_but here I am, and stand my_  
_ground, no_  
_one can ever push me around Don’t_  
_mess with me, you will regret_

  
**INTERCUT TO THE WORKERS**  
**ALL WORKERS:**  
**(still singing and dancing)**  
_HEY_

  
**INTERCUT TO CAT AND LUCY**

  
**CAT:**  
**(still singing)**  
_and you break down in cold sweat_  
_you see it all, you see it now_

  
**While Cat is still singing the last few sentences we see**  
**that all the workers came into Cat’s office and standing in**  
**5 rows in the office. In the first row we see Kara, Winn,**  
**James. Lucy stands up and goes to the first row with Cat in**  
**tow. So now they are all standing in the office and dancing**  
**all the same choreography while Cat is still the only once**  
**singing.**

  
**(CONTINUED)**

  
**CONTINUED:**

9.

  
**CAT:**  
**(now standing in the middle**  
**and dancing and**  
**singing)**  
_’cause I got the eye of the tiger,_  
_a fighter, dancing_  
_through the fire no one can_  
_withstand me, and you’re gonna hear_  
_me roar louder, louder than a_  
_lion cause I’m the Queen of all_  
_Media and you’re gonna hear me_  
_roar Oh oh oh oh oh_  
_oh Oh oh oh oh oh_  
_oh Oh oh oh oh oh_  
_oh you’re gonna hear me_  
_roar_

  
**Cat turns around, grinning, steps back a few steps and we**  
**hear her again**

  
**CAT:**  
**(we see her breathing in**  
**deeply and than we hear her**  
**roar)**  
_Ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar,_  
_ro-oar_

  
**all the workers are standing shocked doing nothing for a few**  
**seconds. Cat turns around and get’s back in line.**

  
**CAT:**  
**(now again dancing and**  
**singing)**  
_’cause I got the eye of the tiger,_  
_a_  
_fighter, dancing_  
_through the fire no one can_  
_withstand me, and you’re gonna hear_  
_me roar louder, louder than a_  
_lion cause I’m the Queen of all_  
_Media and you’re gonna hear me_  
_roar Oh oh oh oh oh_  
_oh Oh oh oh oh oh_  
_oh Oh oh oh oh oh_  
_oh you’re gonna hear me_  
_roar_

  
**The singing and dancing ends. And everyone returns to their**  
**place. It seems normal what they just did - except for Kara.**  
**She turns around - leaving Cat and Lucy alone - which are**  
**very busy talking and don’t notice anything or anyone. She**  
**runs to Winn and James, who are on Winn’s place.**

  
**(CONTINUED)**

  
**CONTINUED: **

**10.**

  
**KARA:**  
**(almost whispering)**  
_Okay, what just happened here in_  
_Rao’s name?_

  
**Winn and James just look at one another. They also seem to**  
**be affected by pink Kryptonite, because James is smiling at**  
**Winn and Winn seems almost shy but not too uncomfortable**  
**with it. Kara snaps her fingers in front of James face.**

  
**KARA:**  
_Hello? Kara to James? need a little_  
_help here? Why did we sing in Cat’s_  
_office and why did Cat ask Lucy_  
_out?She looks like a lovestruck_  
_teenager._

  
**as if on cue, we hear Cat and Lucy giggling off screen.**

  
**KARA:**  
_see? This is what I mean. And look_  
_at you two!_

  
**JAMES:**  
_What is with us? There is nothing_  
_wrong. I just think that Winn is_  
_looking really good today. Did I_  
_told you that?_

  
**WINN:**  
_(really shy this time)_  
_Oh really? Thank you. You are_  
_really looking hot yourself._

  
**KARA:**  
_oh please, stop this. What is up_  
_with you?_

  
**James and Winn seem to be in their own world and don’t**  
**notice Kara anymore.**

  
**KARA:**  
_Well it is good, that I don’t seem_  
_to be affected by whatever they got_  
_strucked with._

  
**A very good looking woman comes by and winks at Kara**

  
**KARA:**  
_(grinning and winking back)_  
_oh, what a woman!!_

  
**she whistles after the woman, than clatching her hand over**  
**her mouth.**

  
**(CONTINUED)**

  
**CONTINUED:**

**11.**

  
**KARA:**  
_okay, we have a problem here. I_  
_need to see Alex. Maybe she can_  
_help me with this. And I miss her_  
_already. And her smile....._

  
**she grins like a lovesick puppy, than realize that something**  
**is very wrong. Without another word she takes her cellphone**  
**out and calls Alex.**

  
**ALEX:(O.S. OVER THE PHONE)**  
_Kara? What is it? Did something_  
_happen?_

  
**KARA:**  
_you can say that. Can you come over_  
_to CatCo? You need to see this_.

  
**ALEX:(O.S. OVER THE PHONE)**  
_Well if you want me to come freely,_  
_than something is really up. I am_  
_on my way. Love you Kara!_

  
**KARA:**  
**(grinning again)**  
_Yes, I love you too._

  
**before she can say more, she hungs up. The screen goes**  
**black.**

  
**DISSOLVE TO:**

  
**INT. THE OFFICE OF KARA, JAMES AND WINN**

  
**we see Winn and James making googling eyes toward each other**  
**and grinning. Winn walks to James and laying his hand on**  
**James cheek. James takes his hand and lays it upon Winn’s**  
**hand and smiling.**

  
**KARA:**  
**(looking at them and rolling**  
**her eyes)**  
_can’t you just stop it for one_  
_minute please? we have a serious_  
_problem here._

  
**ALEX:**  
**(looking also to them, turning**  
**around, lifting one eyebrow**  
**toward Kara)**  
_yes, I can see that. So what did_  
_happen?_

  
**(CONTINUED)**

  
**CONTINUED:**

**12.**

  
**Alex shots another look at James and Winn. James and Winn**  
**don’t hear a thing, they are completely in their own world**  
**where lovebirds are singing and the rain is full of roses.**  
**Alex turns around again and listening to Kara.**

  
**KARA:**  
_well to be honest, I don’t know. I_  
_was flying to work this morning and_  
_suddenly it happend. Everyone has_  
_the urge to sing, and everyone_  
_turns gay. Can you imagine, even_  
_Cat did sing a song for Lucy. And_  
_we all did also sing!! well, it was_  
_a wonderful song and all..._

  
**ALEX:**  
**(puts a finger to Kara’s lips)**  
_I get it, we have a real serious_  
_problem here. I will call Hank he_  
_needs to stay in the DEO, because I_  
_think we will also be affected by_  
_it. Maybe he can help and knows_  
_what to do._

  
**KARA:**  
**(takes the finger from her**  
**lips)**  
_yes, do that. And Alex? I am happy_  
_you are here with me._

  
**She is fidgeting nervously with her glasses again and**  
**smiling lovingly at Alex.**

  
**ALEX:**  
_I am also glad that I am here._  
_Don’t want to have all woman from_  
_National City clutching at your_  
_neck._

  
**Looking in Kara’s eyes she takes her cellphone out and**  
**without looking at the screen she just diales a number. She**  
**puts the phone on her ear and waiting till the phone is**  
**answered.**

  
**ALEX:**  
_Hank? Something is not right in_  
_National City. All the people_  
_turned gay and they are singing. We_  
_can’t anyone come near the city as_  
_long as we don’t know what is_  
_happening._

  
**(CONTINUED)**

  
** CONTINUED: **

**13.**

  
**HANK: (O.S. OVER THE PHONE)**  
_Are you kidding me, Alex?_

  
**ALEX:**  
_No, I am serious Hank. There is_  
_really something going on here._

  
**HANK: (O.S. OVER THE PHONE)**  
_Ok, are you also affected by it._

  
**ALEX:**  
**(biting her lip, saying**  
**nothing)**

  
**HANK: (O.S. OVER THE PHONE)**  
**(screaming in the phone)**  
_AGENT DANVERS!! I WANT AN ANSWER,_  
_NOW!!_

  
**ALEX:**  
_yes, Sir, it looks like we are all_  
_affected here. How can we help to_  
_get the situation under Control?_

  
**HANK: (O.S. OVER THE PHONE)**  
_you can’t do anything, since you_  
_are affected. I will see what I can_  
_do from here. You and Supergirl_  
_take the day off, and I call you_  
_when we find something. THAT IS AN_  
_ORDER!_

  
**ALEX:**  
_Yes, Hank, I got it, but you call_  
_immediatly when you need us._  
_She hangs up and is looking at Kara._

  
**_ALEX:_ **  
_Well, it looks like we are off Duty_  
_for today. Hank trys to find out_  
_what is happenening. So, what do_  
_you have in mind?_

  
**Kara grins, takes Alex hand and without a Word they leave**  
**the other lovesick puppies in the office.**

  
**CUT TO:**

  
**14.**

  
**EXT. DAY: THE AMUSEMENT PARK OF NATIONAL CITY**

  
**we see Kara and Alex buying a ticket at the National City**  
**Amusement Park.**

  
**KARA:**  
**(turning to Alex and giving**  
**her a ticket)**  
_You know, I have never been to the_  
_Amusement Park before. So I guess_  
_it is time to change this. Show me_  
_what is the best Alex._

  
**ALEX:**  
**(taking the ticket from Kara**  
**and starts to sing to the**  
**Tunes of "Let’s Marvin Gaye")**  
_Let’s go and have some fun today_  
_It just feels like holidays_  
_Just the two of us_  
_alone until the_  
_dawn Let’s go and_  
_have some fun today_

  
**we see the two of them holding hands and running toward the**  
**camera, until the screen turns black, as it turns white**  
**again the two of them are standing in front of a Tunnel of**  
**Horror. Alex and Kara are stepping in the train of horror**  
**and the train starts its ride. We do see Alex and Kara**  
**laughing and screaming and in the background the song**  
**continues with Alex still sining.**

  
**ALEX:**  
_We have this day off for_  
_ourselves, don’t_  
_need to care ’bout someone_  
_else, no_  
_Cat, no Hank just be yourself it’s_  
_beautiful now, can’t you tell_

  
**the scene changes and we see both of them advancing a**  
**shooting gallery. The Music goes on it is still Alex**  
**singing. Kara makes puppy eyes toward a big stuffed Cat**  
**hanging in the gallery. Alex sighs and pays the price for a**  
**few shots. She shoots the Cat and gives it to Kara while**  
**singing. We see Kara smiling like crazy.**

  
**ALEX:**  
_Woah there’s_  
_excitement in your eyes and that_  
_makes me happy (and that_  
_makes me happy) you’re so_  
**(MORE)**

  
**(CONTINUED)**

  
**CONTINUED:**

15.

  
**ALEX: (cont’d)**  
_sunny (You’re so_  
_sunny) it’s so_  
_funny (it’s so_  
_funny) But I love_  
_to spend the whole day with you_

  
**now Kara is smiling at Alex, and Alex smiles at Kara. A**  
**little bit of "I am so in love" smilebot. While taking each**  
**others hand and strolling around they start to talk.**

  
**ALEX:**  
_so, are you happy?_

  
**KARA:**  
_yes, Alex. This is the best day_  
_ever. I will call the cat_  
_"Streaky"._

  
**ALEX:**  
**(lifting an eyebrow)**  
_Streaky? Why Streaky? And why do_  
_you have to give every stuffed_  
_animal you have a name? It is not_  
_living for god’s sake!_

  
**KARA:**  
**(slightly pouting)**  
_well, you see, this cat has a light_  
_streak on his back. So Streaky. And_  
_why not giving a stuffed animal a_  
_name. It is something personal,_  
_that just belongs to you. And I_  
_love to give names to my personal_  
_things._

  
**ALEX:**  
_ah I see. So that is why you named_  
_this little yellow plastic flower_  
_on your desk "Mrs. Sunshine"._

  
**KARA:**  
_It is a sunflower, so that is why I_  
_called her Mrs. Sunshine._

  
**ALEX:**  
**(sighing again)**  
**Whatever. What do you wanna do**  
**next?**

  
**KARA:**  
**(looking around, suddenly**  
**smiling)**  
**(MORE)**

  
**(CONTINUED)**

  
**CONTINUED:**

**16.**

  
**KARA: (cont’d)**  
_POPCORN!!_

  
**ALEX:**  
_forget I asked. Should have known_  
_from the beginning._

  
**KARA AND ALEX:**  
**(singing together)**  
_Let’s go and have some fun today It_  
_just feels like holidays Just_  
_the two of us alone until the_  
_dawn Let’s go and_  
_have some fun today We can go_  
_shopping all day long, I’m_  
_screaming mercy, mercy please Just_  
_the two of us alone until the_  
_dawn let’s go and_  
_have some fun today_

  
**They take each other hands again and running toward a**  
**Popcorn Stand, where Kara buys for her and Alex a very very**  
**big Popcorn bag.**

  
**POPCORN STAND OWNER:**  
**(lifting an eyebrow and**  
**looking somehow confused)**  
_Where is the rest of your big_  
_family?_

  
**KARA:**  
_Oh it is just my sister and me. So_  
_no more family. At least not here_  
_in National City. Thank you, here_  
_is your money._

  
**The Popcorn Stand Owner can’t believe his own eyes and ears**  
**and just shakes his head. Kara looks around, searching for**  
**Alex and sees her in front of a clawing machine. And in it,**  
**we see Chucky, the puppet from the movie "Child’s play".**  
**Kara goes to her sister.**

  
**KARA:**  
_ah, found something?_

  
**ALEX:**  
_yes, here look. Oh, I just loved_  
_this movie. Unfortunately it is_  
_almost impossible to win with these_  
_kind of things._

  
**(CONTINUED)**

  
**CONTINUED:**

**17.**

  
**KARA:**  
**(looking a little disgusted by**  
**the taste of her sister)**  
_you want this puppet? Really? Alex_  
_even I would scream like crazy if I_  
_would visit you at night and would_  
_look in the face of this thing._

  
**ALEX:**  
_Yes, I would love to have it. I_  
_promise I wouldn’t stand it near_  
_the balcony or the Front door. If_  
_you should ever use the Front door_  
_to visit me. But there isn’t a_  
_chance you can win it. Look at it,_  
_the puppet is really stuffed in the_  
_middle between other stuffed_  
_animals. There is no chance._

  
**KARA:**  
**(sighing and smiling**  
**confidently)**  
_Alex, I can catch Bullets with my_  
_bare hands, I flew Fort Ross in the_  
_space. So it won’t be a problem to_  
_get you this little puppet._

  
**with these words she plugs the money in the machine and**  
**starts to maneuver the claw in the direction of chucky. The**  
**Claw get’s it and smiling triumphantly Kara let the Claw**  
**pull the puppet out. But the Claw isn’t strong enough so the**  
**puppet lifts a little bit and pops back in between the other**  
**stuffed animals and the Claw es empty. Kara tries it again**  
**and again and always with the same result. She starts to get**  
**frustrated. Alex smiles.**

  
**ALEX:**  
_Kara, stop. It won’t work. You are_  
_getting angry._

  
**KARA:**  
_No, I am perfectly fine, and I will_  
_get this thing for you._

  
**ALEX:**  
_no, you are not fine. You crashed_  
_the levers_.

  
**KARA:**  
**(looking down)**  
_oopss. Ok, I will fix that. And_  
_than one more try._

  
**(CONTINUED)**

  
**CONTINUED: **

**18.**

  
**Kara puts her glasses down a little bit, and with her Lasers**  
**she welds the levers together again. And she puts another**  
**coin in the machine.**

  
**KARA:**  
**(breathing deeply)**

_okay,_  
_now. I have a good feeling now. I_  
_can do it._

  
**And with it, the claws are on their way to Chucky again for**  
**the 20th or so time. Each time she was able to pull Chucky**  
**out a little more. And finally she has it. With a victorious**  
**cry she get’s the puppet out and goes to a grinning Alex.**  
**The music starts again, and Kara is singing to Alex while**  
**giving her the puppet.**

  
**KARA:**  
_Whenever I felt so alone, and_  
_were thinking ’bout my old_  
_home I_  
_could always call you on the_  
_phone you_  
_were right just by my side I got_  
_to thank you babe_

  
**KARA AND ALEX:**  
**(still singing)**  
_Woah There’s_  
_loving in your eyes That pulls_  
_me closer (That pulls me_  
_closer) It’s so_  
_subtle (it’s so_  
_subtle) I’m in_  
_trouble (I’m in_  
_trouble) But I’d_  
_love to be in trouble with you_

  
**The two of them are looking very happy. Kara gives her**  
**Popcorn Bag to Alex. Kara has Streaky in his hands, and Alex**  
**Chucky. Both of them are looking around and see a huge**  
**Ferris wheel. They smile again at each other and start**  
**running toward the Ferris wheel. And the song goes on.**

  
**KARA AND ALEX:**  
_Let’s go and have some fun today Oh_  
_Baby, It just feels like_  
_holidays Just_  
_the two of us alone until the_  
_dawn Let’s go and_  
_have some fun today._

  
**CUT TO:**

  
**19.**

  
**EXT. DAY: THE AMUSEMENT PARK -FERRIS WHEEL**

  
**we see Kara and Alex buying a ticket for the Ferris Wheel.**  
**While the song lasts, we see the two of them entering the**  
**Ferris Wheel.**

  
**KARA:**  
_Let’s go and have some fun today_

  
**KARA AND ALEX:**  
_Let’s go and have some fun today It_  
_just feels like holidays Just_  
_the two of us alone Until the_  
_dawn_

  
_we see them in a cabin in the Ferris wheel,they sit side by_  
_side, holding hands. The Ferris Wheel starts to ride and we_  
_hear them singing again._

  
**KARA AND ALEX:**  
_Let’s go and have some fun today we_  
_can go shopping all day long I’m_  
_screaming mercy, mercy please Just_  
_the two of us alone until the_  
_dawn Let’s go and_  
_have some fun today Just the two of_  
_us alone until the_  
_dawn Let’s go and_  
_have some fun today_

  
**they look deep into each others eyes,and the camera starts**  
**to get back from those two, until we see the skyline from**  
**National City.**

  
**CUT TO:**

  
**INT. DAY: INSIDE CATCO MEDIA THE OFFICE FROM JAMES**

  
**we see James and Winn inside James Office. Winn is at James**  
**PC because he seems to have some PC Problems. The music**  
**starts and James start to sing while going to Winn’s side.**

  
**JAMES:**  
**(to the song You’re the one**  
**that I want)**  
_I got chills they’re multiplying_  
_And I’m losing control ’Cause_  
_the power you’re supplying It’s_  
_electrifying_  
_Winn looks up, smiling at James, lying his hand on his cheek_  
_and starts also singing._

  
**(CONTINUED)**

  
**CONTINUED:**

**20.**

  
**WINN:**  
_You better shape up, ’cause I need_  
_a man And_  
_my heart is set on you You_  
_better shape up, you better_  
_understand To_  
_my heart I must be true_

  
**he stands up and he and James start to dance and sing**

  
**JAMES:**  
_Nothing left, nothing left for me_  
_to do_

  
**WINN AND JAMES:**  
_You’re the one that I want (you are_  
_the one I want), ooh ooh ooh,_  
_honey The_  
_one that I want (you are the one I_  
_want), ooh ooh ooh, honey The one_  
_that I want (you are the one I_  
_want), ooh ooh ooh The one I_  
_need (the one I need), oh yes_  
_indeed (yes indeed)_

  
**The scene changes and we**

  
**CUT TO:**

  
INT. DAY: CAT’S OFFICE

  
**we see that Lucy is still in the office from Cat. Lucy is**  
**sitting on Cat’s desk, while Cat is writing an article in**  
**her PC. Lucy is caressing Cat’s arm with her fingertips and**  
**is singing.**

  
**LUCY:**  
_If you’re filled with affection, ’n_  
_you’re too shy to convey Meditate_  
_my direction, feel your way_

  
**Cat’s looks up, takes her glasses off and stepping in front**  
**of Lucy. She takes her hand in her own and she starts**  
**singing.**

  
**CAT:**  
_I better shape up, ’cause you need_  
_a Woman_

  
**LUCY:**  
_I need a Woman, who can keep me_  
_satisfied_  
_they both stand now and start also singing and dancing._

  
**(CONTINUED)**

  
**CONTINUED:**

**21.**

  
**CAT:**  
_I better shape up, if I’m gonna_  
_prove_

  
**LUCY:**  
_You better prove, that my fate is_  
_justified_

  
**CAT:**  
_Are you sure?_

  
**CAT AND LUCY:**  
_Yes I’m sure down deep_  
_inside You’re the one that I want_  
_(you are the one I want), ooh ooh_  
_ooh,_  
_honey The_  
_one that I want (you are the one I_  
_want), ooh ooh ooh, honey The one_  
_that I want (you are the one I_  
_want), ooh ooh ooh The one_  
_I need (the one I need), oh yes_  
_indeed (yes indeed)_

  
**they dance outside of Cat’s office where they meet James and**  
**Winn. They sing and dance together.**

  
**JAMES, WINN, LUCY AND CAT:**  
_You’re the one that I want (you are_  
_the one I want), ooh ooh ooh,_  
_honey The_  
_one that I want (you are the one I_  
_want), ooh ooh ooh, honey The one_  
_that I want (you are the one I_  
_want), ooh ooh ooh The one I_  
_need (the one I need), ohyes_  
_indeed (yes indeed)_

  
**the rest of the employees are joining our four and all of**  
**them are singing and dancing.**

  
**EMPLOYEES, JAMES,WINN, LUCY AND CAT:**  
_You’re the one that I want (you are_  
_the one I want), ooh ooh ooh,_  
_honey The_  
_one that I want (you are the one I_  
_want), ooh ooh ooh, honey The one_  
_that I want (you are the one I_  
_want), ooh ooh ooh The one I_  
_need (the one I need), oh yes_  
_indeed (yes indeed) You’re the_  
_one that I want (you are the one I_  
_want), ooh ooh ooh_

  
**(CONTINUED)**

  
**CONTINUED:**

**22.**

  
**the music ends, the employees start to do their jobs again.**  
**James and Winn look at each other and also Cat and Lucy. We**  
**see that James is leaning his head toward Winn and also Vice**  
**Versa, and the same goes for Lucy and Cat. But before their**  
**lips really connect we**

  
**CUT TO:**

  
**NIGHT INT: INSIDE KARA’S FLAT**

  
**it is late in the evening. The camera is showing Kara’s**  
**frontdoor. We hear a key in the keyhole and the door swings**  
**open. Kara and Alex enter the flat, full packed with Stuffed**  
**animals, bags full of clothing. They let it all fall and sat**  
**together on the couch.**

  
**KARA:**  
_Wow, what a day. I didn’t have this_  
_blast since we were kids._

  
**ALEX:**  
_yes, you are right. Since you_  
_became Supergirl it seems we only_  
_see each other in the DEO. Well_  
_don’t get me wrong. I don’t mind,_  
_but I would love to spend some time_  
_alone with you from time to time. I_  
_miss you so much Kara._

  
**KARA:**  
**(looking lovestruck)**  
I miss you too Alex.  
**(she takes Alex Hands)**  
_I love my job at CatCo and I_  
_wouldn’t trade it for the world,_  
_and I also love the DEO and J’onn._  
_It is a good balance between being_  
_Supergirl and Kara. But you are_  
_right. These days it looks like the_  
_World needs more Supergirl than_  
_Kara is needed. I don’t mind it_  
_though. If I can help make the_  
_world a better place than I_  
_wouldn’t change it. But it is good_  
_to have a day off with you_  
_sometime. When we get back to the_  
_DEO we need to talk with J’onn._

  
**ALEX:**  
_we will do it. We need some Quality_  
_Danvers time._

  
**(CONTINUED)**

  
**CONTINUED:**

**23.**

  
**KARA:**  
_Absolutely. I am starved. Do we_  
_still have the pot stickers from_  
_yesterdays meal in the fridge?_

  
**ALEX:**  
_yes, I think so. Get one for me_  
_too, will ya?_

  
**KARA:**  
_deal. I’ll be right back._

  
**Kara goes to the kitchen, but Alex follows her. She needs to**  
**get something off her chest. The music starts and we hear**  
**Alex sing "What you mean to me" from Sterling Knight. No**  
**changing of the lyrics either. Kara is standing with her**  
**back to Alex, so this is the perfect opportunity for Alex to**  
**start.**

  
**ALEX:**  
_Can’t blame you for thinking That_  
_you never really knew me at_  
_all I_  
_tried to deny you But_  
_nothing ever made me feel so wrong_

  
**Kara turns around, forget is the hunger for the potstickers.**  
**She smiles at Alex and encourages her with her smile to**  
**continue.**

  
**ALEX:**  
_I thought I was protecting you From_  
_everything that I go through But I_  
_know that we got lost along the way_

  
**she goes to Kara and takes her Hands in her own.**

  
**ALEX: (CONTINUE)**  
_Here I am with all my heart I_  
_hope you understand I_  
_know I let you down But_  
_I’m never gonna make That_  
_mistake again You_  
_brought me closer To who_  
_I really am Come take_  
_my hand I want the_  
_world to see What you mean_  
_to me What you mean to_  
_me_

  
**Kara takes Alex and leads them to the balcony.She puts her**  
**glasses down and opens her braid, so her hair hangs around**  
**her shoulders. She turns around and also starts to sing.**

  
**(CONTINUED)**

  
**CONTINUED:**

**24.**

  
**KARA:**  
_Just know that I’m sorry I_  
_never wanted to make you feel so_  
_small Our_  
_story is just beginning But let_  
_the truth break down these walls_  
_(oh yeah yeah) And_  
_every time I think of you I_  
_think of how you pushed me_  
_through And_  
_show me how much better I could be_

  
**she hugs Alex very deeply, and when they break the hug, her**  
**hands remain around Alex waist. Alex Hands go around Kara’s**  
**shoulder and link behind Kara’s neck. They both start to**  
**sing.**

  
**KARA AND ALEX:**  
_You make me feel like I’m_  
_myself Instead of being someone_  
_else I wanna live that every_  
_day You say what no one else_  
_was_  
_saying You_  
_know exactly how to get to me You_  
_know it’s what I need It’s_  
_what I need yeah_

  
**Suddenly a bit of a breeze starts, and Alex breaks the eye**  
**contact with Kara and now she sees, that they are both up in**  
**the air. While Alex was looking around, Kara changes in her**  
**Supergirl outfit. Out of an old habit, Alex steps on Kara’s**  
**feet. She is not afraid, she feels safe and secure. So she**  
**smiles again at Kara and both start singing again.**

  
**KARA AND ALEX:**  
_Here I am with all my heart I_  
_hope you understand (I hope you_  
_understand) I_  
_know I let you down But_  
_I’m never gonna make that mistake_  
_again (that mistake again) You_  
_brought me closer To who_  
_I really am So come_  
_take my hand I want_  
_the world to see What you_  
_mean to me What you mean_  
_to me_

  
**the music ends, but the love remains. No words are needed**  
**anymore. Alex gets closer to Kara, and Kara closer to Alex.**  
**And they kiss. It is a soft and tender kiss. Full of love.**  
**In this kiss they hope that the other will feel what they**

  
**(CONTINUED)**

  
**CONTINUED:**

**25.**

  
**mean to each other. The camera is moving around them, while**  
**they still kiss. Then they break the kiss, and Kara lifts**  
**her hand. With no more words they fly high up in the air. We**  
**see - this time - the night skyline of National City. And we**

  
**CUT TO:**

  
**NEXT DAY. INT. KARA’S FLAT - BEDROOM**

  
**It is the next day and we see Alex lying in Kara’s bed. Kara**  
**is already up in the kitchen and is making coffee. Alex**  
**wakes up - no worries she is dressed in her nightgown, and**  
**strides to the kitchen where Kara is standing with her back**  
**to Alex.**

  
**ALEX:**  
_it seems to be a habit that_  
_everytime I see you, you are_  
_standing with your back to me._

  
**Kara turns around, smiling with a coffeemug in her hand. She**  
**get’s to Alex, gives her a little peck on her lips.**

  
**KARA:**  
**(giving Alex the mug)**  
_Good Morning. Yeah, don’t know what_  
_that is. Do you think we should be_  
_concerend about it?_

  
**ALEX:**  
**(smirking)**  
_no, don’t think so, I also kinda_  
_like your back. But we should be_  
_concerend about yesterday and what_  
_is happening to us._

  
**KARA:**  
_Why, what is happening?? I don’t_  
_see anything unusual. It is you and_  
_me, as it always was and always_  
_will be._

  
**ALEX:**  
_I am talking about that we kissed_  
_each other yesterday, and we did_  
_sing twice._

  
**KARA:**  
_so what? you have a damn good_  
_singing voice Alex, and the kiss?_  
_Well, that was something I wanted_  
_to do for ages._

  
**(CONTINUED)**

  
**CONTINUED:**

**26.**

  
**ALEX:**  
_see, this is what I mean. This is_  
_not you talking, something is up_  
_Kara and we are all affected by it._

  
**KARA:**  
_You know, if this is a sickness_  
_than I love it to be infected by_  
_it._

  
**ALEX:**  
_I know this sounds crazy, but me_  
_too. Even if I know that this isn’t_  
_right._

  
**Kara leans forward to give Alex another peck, when Alex’**  
**Cellphone rings. She sighs dissapointed and answers it.**

  
**ALEX:**  
_Danvers?...Hank?...What is_  
_it?....Okay...we are there in 15..._

  
**she hungs up the phone and turns to Kara.**

  
**ALEX:**  
_He wants to meet us at Noonan’s. He_  
_says he knows what is up. And he_  
_says he seems to be immune to this_  
_gay and singing thing. Must be his_  
_DNA. So let’s go._  
_They pack together, and get out of door and we_

  
**CUT TO:**

  
**INT. DAY: INSIDE NOONANS**

  
**we see Alex and Kara entering Noonans were they can see Hank**  
**sitting in his suit and some very nervous stranger sitting**  
**beside him. The stranger has something around his neck,**  
**which looks like a device. They go to the table and also sit**  
**down.**

  
**HANK:**  
_Thank god, you are finally here._  
_Since I did enter this etablisment_  
_I got 10 business card with_  
_telephone Numbers of some men, 5_  
_drinks from men who are still_  
_sitting here and watching every_  
_step I make._

  
**(CONTINUED)**

  
**CONTINUED:**

**27.**

  
**Kara and Alex turn around in their seats and look at the**  
**bar, where some men are staring at Hank with lovestruck eyes**  
**and sighing deeply. And some are grinning like fools.**

  
**ALEX:**  
**(smiling sarcastically)**  
_Nice. Must be great to be so in_  
_demand._

  
**You can hear a Snort from Kara, and Hank shoots a deadly**  
**glare toward Alex.**

  
**ALEX:**  
**(coughing slightly)**  
_Sorry Sir. So, what kind of updates_  
_do you have for us._

  
**HANK:**  
**(pointing toward the stranger)**  
_This is Musicmeister. And I guess_  
_he can explain a few things._  
_Musicmeister these are Agent_  
_Danvers, and Agent Danvers. They_  
_are working with the DEO._

  
**MUSICMEISTER:**  
**(just looking around**  
**nervously)**  
_Can’t we just leave here and go_  
_somewhere more private? Since this_  
_all started I didn’t had a minute_  
_for me. Even my gang tried to hook_  
_me up!! I am a Villain for god’s_  
_sake. And somehow I seem to be_  
_immune to it._

  
**HANK:**  
**(grinning at Alex and than**  
**taking the Hand of Musimeister**  
**and stroke the back of his**  
**hand with his thumb)**  
_you know, you can tell me_  
_everything._

  
**MUSICMEISTER:**  
**(speaking very frantic and at**  
**the same time yanking his hand**  
**free)**

_Can you stop that please? I know you are immune to it, but it still makes me uncomfortable._  
_I am responsible for what happened._  
_It is my fault. Or at least_  
_something of it. I have a_  
_underground laboratory here in_  
_National City. And we were able to_  
**(MORE)**

  
**(CONTINUED)**

  
**CONTINUED:**

**28.**

  
**MUSICMEISTER: (cont’d)**  
_make some synthetic Kryponite. A_  
_Bizarro Red Kryptonite, which not_  
_only affects Supergirl but also_  
_every human being in National City._

  
**Kara inhales sharply and Alex also. Musicmeister just raises**  
**one eyebrow and continues.**

  
**MUSICMEISTER:**  
_You know I have the ability to_  
_manipulate people with my singing_  
_voice._

  
**Kara and Alex inhales sharply again. And Hank just sighes**  
**deeply and rolls his eyes.**

  
**HANK:**  
_Calm down, this device he has_  
_around his neck prevents him from_  
_singing._

  
**MUSICMEISTER:**  
_Anyway...._

  
**as he tries to explain what he has done, we see the whole**  
**scenerie in a fast forward mode, and in the background we**  
**hear the Theme from Benny Hill. We see a waitress bringing**  
**some coffee to the table, Alex who has problems to keep her**  
**eyes open, Kara who supressess a yawn and the only one who**  
**is standing like a tree is Hank. The scenere changes from**  
**day to night. After a minute we see the scene return back to**  
**normal with a heavy braking sound.**

  
**MUSICMEISTER:**  
_So this is how it went, and they_  
_took the pink Kryptonite to the_  
_Highest building in National City._

  
**all of them knew what kind of building that was and so all**  
**of them answered synchronous.**

  
**KARA, ALEX, HANK AND MUSICMEISTER:**  
_CatCo!!!_

  
**and now the whole Cafe inhales sharply. Hanks turn around**  
**and gives them all a deadly glare and they all turn around**  
**again.**

  
**(CONTINUED)**

  
**CONTINUED:**

**29.**

  
**HANK:**  
**(turning to Kara)**  
_Can you contact Supergirl, and tell_  
_her to get the kryptonite?_

  
**KARA:**  
**(nicking)**  
_I am on my way Sir._

  
**When she stands up, Musicmeister turns around.**

  
**MUSICMEISTER:**  
_Hold on for a minute please._  
_He sticks his hand in his trouser pockets and gets a little_  
_device out and presses it in Kara’s hand._

  
**MUSICMEISTER:**  
_This is the device which makes the_  
_now invisible Kryptonite visible._  
_Nothing will happen to Supergirl._  
_As soon as the Kryptonite is_  
_destroyed the effect wears off._

  
**Turning to Hank, he looks around again.**

  
**MUSICMEISTER:**  
_Now, can we go please?? I don’t_  
_care if you get me to Jail or the_  
_DEO..just one place were not all_  
_men are trying to hooking up on me._  
_PLEASE!!!_

  
**Hank nods to Musicmeister and than to Kara who is still**  
**standing beside the table. Kara understands and without**  
**another word she runs out of Noonans inside a little alley**  
**and changes into Supergirl. We see her fly high up in the**  
**Air toward CatCo Media Building.**

  
**CUT TO:**

  
**EXT. NIGHT THE ROOF OF CATCO MEDIA**

  
**we see Kara landing on the roof of CatCo Media. She is**  
**looking around and after a few seconds she takes the device**  
**out. She is pushing a button at the device and suddenly the**  
**Pink Kryptonite appears.**

  
**KARA:**  
_Ah, there you are..well destroying_  
_you should be easy. Than everything_  
_turns back to normal._

  
**(CONTINUED)**

  
**CONTINUED:**

**30.**

  
**we see how her eyes turn to heat, but before she shoots the**  
**Kryptonite with her Laser eyes, she stops.**

  
**KARA:**  
_do I want it to be destroyed?? I_  
_mean everyone in the town seems to_  
_be happy one way or another. Is it_  
_right to destroy this? And what I_  
_had with Alex was absolutely_  
_wonderful. Do I really want to_  
_destroy this?_

  
**she thinks about it for a minute. And suddenly her decision**  
**is made. She shoots laser beams out of her eyes and melts**  
**the Kryptonite down until nothing is left.**

  
**KARA:**  
**(shaking her head as if to**  
**clear it off)**  
_It was the right decision._

  
**Without another word, she flies high up in the sky. And**  
**toward the DEO. In some fast Scene changes we see Winn,**  
**James, Lucy and Cat returning to normal and just smiling**  
**very awkwardly toward each other.**

  
**CUT TO:**

  
**INT. NIGHT DEO HEADQUARTER**

  
**We see Hank and Alex standing in the Monitor Room in their**  
**regular DEO outfits, watching some people in National City,**  
**when Supergirl comes in and stands beside Alex.**

  
**SUPERGIRL:**  
_Well, it looks like everything is_  
_back to normal._

  
**ALEX:**  
_Yes, we have no more singing or_  
_forced homosexuality since one hour_  
_going on._

  
**HANK:**  
_Yes, everything back to normal, and_  
_this means for me a load of_  
_paperwork to do. I will be in my_  
_office if you need me._

  
**and with these words he turns around and goes to his office**  
**and shuts the door. Which only leaves Supergirl and Alex**  
**alone in the room. Some awkward silence comes up and**  
**Supergirl coughes. Alex turns around.**

  
**(CONTINUED)**

  
**CONTINUED:**

**31.**

  
**SUPERGIRL:**  
_So, that was a heavy day, huh??_

  
**ALEX:**  
_yes, it was. I guess I will have a_  
_sore throat from all the singing_  
_for the next few days._

  
**SUPERGIRL:**  
_haha...but you should sing more_  
_often, you have a good singing_  
_voice._

  
**ALEX:**  
_nah...I have enough to do with the_  
_work here. No more singing for me._

  
**SUPERGIRL:**  
_so that was all very embarassing_  
_and awkward. What this pink_  
_Kryptonite all does to you!! you_  
_make some funny things._

  
**ALEX:**  
_yes, the things we did were really_  
_weird. Thank god, we are back to_  
_normal._

  
**SUPERGIRL:**  
_yes, thank Rao we are. So movie_  
_night tonight is still standing?_

  
**ALEX:**  
_Of course, 8 at my place?_

  
**SUPERGIRL:**  
_Alright, I bring the pot stickers._

  
**ALEX:**  
_You do that. And bring enough of_  
_them, because this time I also want_  
_some._

  
**SUPERGIRL:**  
**(rolling her eyes and making a**  
**curtsey)**  
**Your word is my command.**

  
**She smiles turns around and starts to walk out. Short before**  
**she rounds the corner she turns around. The scene changes to**  
**a slow motion. We see how sad she is looking toward Alex.**  
**The scene changes to a halfsplit screen were you can see**  
**Alex on the left side and Kara on the right side. We see**

  
**(CONTINUED)**

  
** CONTINUED: **

**32.**

  
**that Alex looks up and looking at Kara. The Scene stops. And**  
**we just see the faces of Kara and Alex. So this is an open**  
**end. Everyone can pretend of it what they want.**

  
**FADE TO:**

  
**CREDITS**


End file.
